RAS-96 Anksha
The RAS-96 Anksha is a mass-production transformable mobile suit that appears in the novel and OVA adaptation Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RAS-96 Anksha was developed as the successor to the NRX-044 Asshimar, but utilizes many of the same technologies as the RGM-89 Jegan. Just like the Asshimar, the Anksha is capable of atmospheric flight without the help of a sub-flight system while in its mobile armor mode. With the application of magnetic-coating technology on the unit's joints and large moving parts, the Anksha can transform between mobile suit and mobile armor modes in a matter of seconds. The Anksha sports very thick armor and as a result can withstand fire from most mobile suit-based weaponry, save for high-powered beam weapons. Unlike the the Asshimar and more like Federation suits of the era, the Anksha abandons its predecessor's mono-eye sensor in favor of the typical compound sensor unit as seen on the Jegan. Further enhancements made to the Anksha from the Asshimar's original design include a larger number of flight-surfaces, increasing the unit's maneuverability (especially while operating high in the atmosphere), as well as the inclusion of the unit's main beam guns into its body as to minimize transformation time between modes. The Anksha can serve as a sub-flight system for other mobile suits in the same fashion as a base jabber. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of Federation mobile suits. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Gun :The Anksha's beam gun is integrated into the unit's binders. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Anksha is equipped with two beam sabers. History In UC 0096, Ankshas were produced and used by the Earth Federation. A few Anksha units were stationed aboard the Garuda-class carrier Garuda during the Laplace Conflict in UC 0096. These Anksha units were deployed when the Garencieres attacked the Garuda. Some of the Ankshas supported the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" and attacked the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, while the others attacked the Garencieres in an attempt to destroy the Zeon freighter. Most of the Anksha units deployed by the Garuda were damaged or destroyed after the battle. Picture Gallery 456745656.jpg|Anksha (Novel Version) RAS-96_Ankusha_-_MAmode.jpg|Anksha (Novel - Mobile Armor mode) Hguc-ankusha.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Anksha box art DSC04344.jpg DSC04346.jpg DSC04361.jpg DSC04364.jpg Trivia *While the Anksha is in its transformed mode, its design bears close resemblence to both the Asshimar and the Abyss Gundam. This may be because the Anksha was developed from the Asshimar, and the Abyss Gundam was designed as a 'tribute' to the Asshimar. *Despite being based on the Asshimar, its leg units are very close resemblence to the MSZ-008 ZII and ít head design is quite resembling to the RGZ-95 ReZEL. References RAS-96 Ankusha - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RAS-96 Ankusha - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSG Unicorn - TMSTechDetailDesign.jpg|RAS-96 Ankusha - Transformable Mobile Suit/Technical Detail/ Design 675RAS965.png|RAS-96 RAS-96 Anksha (Gundam UnicornOVA version) 367567ARAS.jpg External Links *RAS-96 Anksha on MAHQ.net ja:RAS-96_アンクシャ